I don't know any more
by iGal
Summary: When Jay starts to push Theresa away things that are not meant to happen, happen
1. Chapter 1

**Me: so I know I haven't updated in a long time so here it goes and I am sorry for spelling Herry's name wrong**

**Herry: I can't believe you spelled my name wrong.**

**Me: hey you didn't correct me**

**Jay: she has a point their Herry**

**Herry: well I have a truck**

**Atlanta: what does that prove? **

**Herry:…**

**Me: well let's get to the story **

Archie kissed Atlanta because her best friend was gone for who knows how long, but as he kissed her he found a piece of paper folded in her pocket.

"What's this" Archie asked as he pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. Then Atlanta grabbed it out of his hand.

"Nothing just a letter from a Friend" Atlanta snapped quickly

"If it was just a letter from a friend then you would let me read it" Archie snapped back

"Well it's personnel," Atlanta said as she ran back upstairs and put the note under her matrass

Mean while down stairs

"Why do you think Theresa took a little break?" Jay asked the group

" I don't know but Atlanta was acting weird" Archie replied

**Me: cliff hangers gotta love them but anyway I am look for friends, old enemies, and ex-boyfriends of Theresa so if you have an idea of 1, 2 or all three of them just fill this little form type thing in the review type thing:**

**Name:**

**What they look like:**

**What they are or were to Theresa:**

**Their hobbies: (like sports, clubs stuff like that)**

**What they like:**

**What they dislike:**

**If they are enemies why they dislike her:**

**And by the way it is summer in my story so they are off school. Oh, and in my story before Theresa was in the whole save the world thing she was the most popular girl in her old privet school and she was a cheerleader. Head cheerleader to be exact. Just some info for you. Hope you guys review. I'm hoping that I get at least 5 people I my story. **

**Oh and a bi than to my positive reviewers:**

**LandOfTheLivingSkys**

**Moviegirl46**

**Coolchick123**

**And 11Dawn **

**thanx to anybody who read my story I'll try to update sooner thanx**

**Till next time**

**iGal **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hey I thought I would wright this before school starts since this is my first year of high school. Thanks to Landofthelivingsky's characters I feel bad but I think I might not give your character Damiem a special friend because I don't really know how to wright that, so sorry if I don't. Thank you to ER and kiwi ingenuity for reviewing. **

**Archie:you made last chapter really short.**

**Me: I know, so I will try to make this one a lot longer. Oh and my first original chapter I accidentally deleted it so that is why their was two and then just one of the last chapter. I'm new here sorry :/ . Oh and my cousin is HollySand she is a great righter so you should check her out. Now on to the story!**

_Theresa's P.O.V_

I'm back here to the start. The place that I use to sneak out of to go dancing, to hang out with friends, and go on dates behind my dads back. The place that my whole life was just my trust fund and my future of taking over my dads company. The place where every school day I would spend hours on my makeup, hair, and what I will put on after school, then put on my ugly uniform and go. A place where I was shallow and judgmental. Where I wore nothing but name brands. Where I always had at least 5 credit-cards on me at all times. I drove the car that went with my outfit the best. That all changed after I was part of the team they brought the best out of me especially Jay, but lightly he's making me want to go back to this life the one where I went through boyfriends like the swipe of a credit-card. The one where my heart was never broken. So I walk up to the giant double mahogany doors and I push the door bell. A few moments later.

"Theresa? Well, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" daddy asks as he leans on the door way.

"Well I thought that it has been a while since I visited you and all my old friends" I say as I take a step forward.

"oh well come on in. I've got to work but you can invite a few friends over and hang out in your room." daddy says as he closes the door and walks to his office. (the entryway post/12434795572/an-amazing-entryway-tiled-in-marble-looks. )

"k. Thanks daddy" I say as I go to my room up stairs.( her room /interior/contemporary-bedroom-lighting/ ) it's the same. I flop on my bed and pick up my cell phone that the guys don't know about and text my BFF Summer Jay Mills ( **bold Theresa, **_italics Summer)_

**Hey guess who's home**

_Omg no way I'll be right there c u soon._

**K c u soon.**

Texting done

In a few minutes the door bell rings and I hear the maid answer it I get up to greet her when the door opens she still looks the same. Brown wavy hair with bangs that fall into her face. The same midnight blue with a touch of doe brown eyes. She was waring short shorts and a I.L.E ( I love the earth thanks Land) shirt. Then we run to hug some how we end up on the floor we just laugh.

"thank god your back I've missed you so much and Ashly has taken over everything and is meaner then ever. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out your back it will be so funny." she says after our laughing fit I start biting my lip because I wont move back here and she thinks I am.

" I've missed you too but I'm not staying I have to go back before school. Sorry." I say as I look at the ground and bit my lip

"oh come on just think about it. Whats so great about your other school anyway." she asks.

" Ok I'll think about it, but it's not a for sure thing, ok" I say not sure if I really will leave since I'm not sure they need me anymore.

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp! Yay now we've got to get out of what you call an outfit and into something that's more you" she says as she pulls me to my closet and starts to work her magic... ( her new outfit ** cool_night/set?id=53136662#stream_box **)

"omg you look great. You will make Ashly mad and all guys look at you." she says while examining me.

" Thanks, but I sort of have a boy..." I started

" we've got to get to the mall to shop and get our group. I've already texted them that I have a surprise for them so lets go. Oh and I put 6 credit-cards in your purse so let's go" she says as she drags me to her car.

_Jay's P.O.V_

I can't believe she would just go like that. Without a word to any of us. Maybe it was because I left her out a bit, but that's still no excuse. I really do love her and I was doing it to protect her and know I don't know where she is so I can't protect her. I can't believe this I'm such an idiot.

" Dude you ok" Archie asks

"yeah why" I ask back

" Because your pop can says differently" Odie say while laughing. Look down and see a smash pop can and a puddle of pop on the table.

" well its just that she is just being so difficult because we can't reach her and she is falling behind in practice" I say.

" Our little jay is in love with the girl he's pushing away" Neil sings. I just frown and look over at Atlanta and see her scowling at me.

"What?" I ask her.

" your so clueless, this is your fult." she snaps at me

" what? How is this my fult" I snap back this makes her stand up.

" you were the one who pushed her away and made her feel unneeded and you know that she is way ahead in practice because you make her work harder for nothing." she snapped again.

"really." I say in a quit voice.

" yes! Your just as thick skulled as Herry" she snapped once more.

" Hey!" Herry yells.

" sorry Herry." she says in a softer voice.

" We've got to find her so I can say sorry and make it up to her" I say as I stand up and head towards the front door.

" your getting smarter already" Atlanta says as they all get up and follow me.

" were are we going" Odie asks

" to Hermes" I say while we pile into Herry's truck and head towards the school.

_Theresa's P.O.V_

We pull up to the mall and head towards our old meeting place.

"Omg girl your back" Damien says he still looks about the same still slim , still has light green eyes, still the same short brown hair. He comes up and give me a hug.

" eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp ppppppppppppppp, omg your here" Paris says as she is jumping up and down. She has the same blond hair that is in lose curls and the same doe brown eyes.

" yeah she says she might stay here, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp." Summer Jay says and starts jumping up and down to.

"no way. Josh Jones will be all over you when he hears your back he has been saying stuff like you two " belong together" and you will relies that soon and come back he is so sweet" Ally squeals she has the same straight brown hair and hazel green eyes. Oh no, my ex josh wants me back this can't be happening. Jay might be pushing me away, but I will never cheat on him I'm not that kind of girl. Not even with Josh who is the corder-back, perfectly messed up blond hair, and dark brown eyes that could make any girls heart melt. I will never?

_Jay's P.O.V_

When we were finally at school I bolted out of the truck with the others close behind. The pendent in the door has never felt so slow. When it was finally done I ran to Hermes office.

"Hermes we need you to find Theresa for us" I basically spat out.

"May I ask why?" he asks nicely.

" If we don't we might lose her from the team" I reply

" Still clueless" Atlanta mumbles I ignore her.

" Okay, but it might take awhile. Rich people are harder to find then Cronus" he says as he starts to try and find her

_Theresa's P.O.V_

We go to get ice caps and then we shop, we even got strikes of color in our hair. I got teal, Summer Jay got purple and made sure it wasn't tested on animals, Paris got orange, Ally got pink, and Damien got red. It felt like old times it was nice.

" Okay let's go on Theresa's yacht and go to the middle of the ocean in our new bikini's except you Damien you ware your swim trunks that match our hair because everyone knows that the middle of the ocean is the best place to tan" Ally says as we head to the drug store to get magazines, sun block, and snacks, but on our way there...

"Theresa, I heard you were back. Can we talk please" Josh asks

" I guess so" I say as my friends leave to get the stuff.

" As soon as you left I couldn't stop thinking. Theresa will you give me a second chance" he says while he looking straight into my eyes like Jay does.

" Josh your a really sweet guy, but I have a boyfriend. His name is Jay and even though I think he is pushing me away I still have feelings for him and I won't cheat on him. Sorry" I say as I watch his face go from hopeful to sad to determined?

" I will get you back no matter what it takes" Josh says as he walks away and all I can think about what he is going to do.

_Atlanta's P.O.V_

We are all at our dorm. Neil is complaining that if we don't have Theresa here there will be no one that he can talk to about beauty products and fashion ( apparently we all dress like Neanderthals remind me to pound him into the ground later). Jay was just watching his phone ( sorry if thats not what they are called I forget so its a phone ok) nothing else just sitting there staring. Me, Odie, Archie, and Herry were playing smash brothers (A/N I love that game).

_Jay's P.O.V_

When is Hermes going to call we talked to him 26 minuets and 47 seconds ago. He should have found her by now. Oh no! She's in trouble, she needs our help. What if Cronus has her. Going into fetal position now.

_Archie's P.O.V_

Drama queen better come back soon Jay is going crazy not knowing that she is safe. I would be the same if it was Atlanta.

_Theresa's P.O.V_

Tanning in the middle of the ocean things like this I I sort of miss the small Dorm. I'm still really worried of what Josh will do.

_Jay's P.O.V_

My phone phone is ringing yes! Everybody gathers around as I answer it.

"Hey Hermes please tell me you found her" I ask in a pleading voice.

" I did she is not were I thought she would be" he says while typing.

"where is she Hermes" Atlanta asks in irritated voice. Hermes gulps.

"The middle of the ocean." he says.

**Me: there you go folks I hope you liked it. I worked hard on it I will try to update before the 8th sorry if I don't, but if you still want to give in a character you still can just fill out this in you review:**

**Name:**

**What they look like:**

**What they are or were to Theresa:**

**Their hobbies: (like sports, clubs stuff like that)**

**What they like:**

**What they dislike:**

**If they are enemies why they dislike her:**

**Thanks to all my reviewers bye for now **

**iGal**


End file.
